


君逸佛空同人集

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529
Summary: 各种CP





	1. Chapter 1

【一】  
白庭君生来便注定是要成为人族至尊的存在。  
可惜他输了。  
一败涂地，一无所有。  
仅仅是为了一个女人。他二十年来活在欺骗的谎言里，像个傻子一样付出全部，捧出一颗真心任人践踏。  
他替那个女人的父亲守着谎言，日日遭受锥骨蚀心之痛。  
他为了他们背叛自己的母皇，放弃太子之位，换来的是女人的移情别恋。  
还有，那个夺走了他心爱女人的人。羽族的皇帝，他抓着他的软肋将他玩弄于股掌。  
一步一步将他逼入绝境。  
“哟，我当时谁，这不是人族的废太子嘛。”风天逸低下头轻蔑的看了眼颓圮瘫坐在墙角的白庭君。漂亮的蓝色眼瞳映出白庭君被毁了的显得丑陋狰狞的半张脸。看着他就像是看着一条奄奄一息的狗。  
一条丧家之犬。  
“陛下，要不要杀了他？”  
风天逸摆手，轻笑一声。  
“不用，跟一条狗没什么好争的，他已经构成不了任何威胁。”风天逸俯下身盯着白庭君灰暗如死灰般的眼睛。  
白庭君不发一语，垂下眼目光直勾勾的盯着风天逸的腰间挂饰。  
那是一只由血纹玉精雕而成的凤，凤首昂扬展翅欲飞。  
风天逸顺着白庭君的目光向下瞄去，嗤笑一声，摘下血玉问。  
“想要？”  
白庭君不说话，只一眨不眨盯着玉佩。  
风天逸微微侧头在白庭君耳边轻轻一句。  
“你也配？”  
伸出手，眼神示意跟在身旁的雨瞳木，后者心领神会的把东西交到风天逸手中。  
握着拳，修长白皙的手指在白庭君眼前缓缓张开。  
手中的东西落了下来，滚到白庭君污泞的衣摆上。  
是几块碎银。  
白庭君目光一动，脸上露出受到羞辱后的恼怒。  
风天逸见他表情，站起身哈哈大笑起来。侧过头耻笑的看着他道：“本皇心好，赏你点银子。不过狗就要有狗的样子，跪着讨饭总会吧。”  
说完便走。留下围观的人对白庭君指指点点，窃窃私语。  
白庭君开始慌乱地那些碎银，手抖的捡起来又掉下去。  
他仿佛失了自尊真的成了一条乞怜的狗。  
他终于捡完了碎银，宝贝的包在手里，抬眼就看到围观的人满脸鄙夷嘲讽。  
白庭君怔住。  
他是谁？  
他是白庭君，是霜城的太子，未来的人皇。  
这些人凭什么这样看他？  
这些人就该匍匐在尘埃里，仰望他。他才是上位者，谁允许他们这样看他！  
这些人该杀！  
他缓缓站起身，垂着头。手一扬，只见围着他的人中有一个人捂着脖子直挺挺的倒下。  
那人颈后有一个捅穿的血窟窿。伤他的利器其实只是一块普通的碎银，如今那块碎银已经化为粉末随风而散。  
人群惊慌四散逃离，恐惧的喊着：“杀人啦！”  
白庭君这时抬起头，双目血红，眉心凝着一道黑线渐渐隐没。  
世人弃他，他自成魔！  
所有欺骗、背叛、利用、折辱他的人都该杀！  
【二】  
千刀万仞，蚀骨噬心。  
皇冠落地，众叛亲离。  
孤独至死。  
一声声恶毒的诅咒悬在大殿久久不散。  
手中长剑，鲜血顺着剑刃滴落在地。白庭君喘着粗气，一手紧紧捏着剧痛不已的心。  
蚀骨噬心，众叛亲离。  
他白庭君什么没体会过！  
抓了风天逸又如何？易茯苓在他这又如何？那个以往深爱他的苓儿已经永远回不来了！  
长剑哐当落地，白庭君慢条斯理地从怀中抽出雪白丝帕将溅到手上的血搽拭干净，接着跨过地上戚落霖的尸体离去。  
“朕不知道是谁告诉了你这些，不过……你既然敢说出来，就该杀！”  
天牢内——  
天涯子打量着被牢牢铐在刑架上的昏迷着的羽皇。这个高傲到不可一世的羽人，明知道是陷阱居然还是选择自投罗网。  
跟那个九五之尊一样，一个为了女人什么都可以不要的白痴。  
“国师。”如砂纸磨过桌面版沙哑的嗓音响起。  
天涯子竟是没注意到白庭君是何时已到了他身后。天涯子浑身一颤转过身朝白庭君行礼。  
“陛下。”  
“他怎么样？”  
不用明说，天涯子也知道白庭君问的人是谁。  
“照陛下吩咐，用锁翎箍锁住了他的双翼，他即便是醒了也跑不掉！”  
“很好。”白庭君点头，半张脸隔着面具，他的表情晦暗不明，唯有一双眼睛死死盯着风天逸，憎恶毫不掩饰。  
“陛下准备多久实行改命换命之术？”天涯子问。  
“国师你好像比朕还要着急啊？”白庭君回过头，不咸不淡的一句。  
就是这一句，天涯子察觉到白庭君似乎并不像照他先前所说的那样想要跟风天逸命格互换成为星流花神命定的恋人。  
“陛下说笑了，难道陛下是不想改命了？您不想和易茯苓双宿双栖了？”天涯子的声音顿时阴沉了不少。  
白庭君听完嗤笑一声道：“朕对星流花神命定恋人并不感兴趣，朕只想让风天逸生不如死！”  
“朕要让风天逸活着！要让他亲眼看着朕是怎样把他的一切一一夺过来！”话未落，一把利刃已狠狠刺穿天涯子的咽喉。天涯子瞪大眼，眼珠几乎凸出来，他颤抖着手想要握住剑刃可惜却再也没有那个可能。  
白庭君反手拿剑，从始至终没有回过头。  
“天机子曾说过他的师弟天生反骨，朕看你也不值一提。”抽出剑，一甩淋淋鲜血，归剑入鞘。  
临死前天涯子依然不曾相信，他原本的傀儡不仅脱离了控制反而杀了他。  
“你这个……魔鬼……”  
白庭君大笑起来，双目血红，笑容癫狂。  
风天逸从昏迷中醒来，就看到白庭君入魔一般笑的狂妄，周身缠绕着红黑煞气。眼角一瞥就可见天涯子瞪着一双死不瞑目的眼倒在地上。  
他勾唇一笑，抬眼轻视白庭君，一如往昔他从没用正眼看过他。  
“好一条忠心护主的狗啊。”他感叹，“就被你杀了，哦，本皇忘了，你也是一条狗。”  
“你还有心情说风凉话。”白庭君冷笑一声，上前一步居高临下俯视风天逸。  
“现在是我踩着你，羽皇陛下。”  
一条项链出现在风天逸面前。半月型的银饰，琉璃瓶内装着天空草。风天逸眼神一凛。  
“你把易茯苓怎么了？”波澜不惊的声调隐含一丝颤抖。  
“我会把她怎样？”白庭君瞟了一眼项链，勾起唇角暧昧不明道。  
“亦或是说，在我把她怎样之前，你又对她做过些什么？”扔掉项链，修长的手指转而狠狠钳住风天逸的下巴迫使他抬起头。  
“苓儿被你迷得神魂颠倒，连我这个庭君哥哥也不要了，你说我会把她怎样？”  
【三】  
“苓儿被你迷得神魂颠倒，连我这个庭君哥哥也不要了，你说我会把她怎样？”  
白庭君面上说的再怎么轻松可他眼里的恨意是骗不了人的。风天逸就算如今受困，他冷静的头脑也不会受丝毫干扰。  
那股恨不得将他噬心剜骨的怨憎，让风天逸顷刻间便得到自己最想要的答案。  
“想这么样是你的事，与我无关。”风天逸挑挑眉，嘴角勾起一丝笑，满含冷意。依然是七分嘲弄，两分不屑，剩下一分搭上他本就俊俏的脸显得莫名勾人。  
“易茯苓的滋味本皇早就尝过，本皇不要的东西你要是愿意接手何乐不为呢？”他还不忘继续用言语羞辱易茯苓激怒白庭君，满意的看到白庭君露出的那半张脸气的发黑，额角青筋突起。  
看来白庭君还是在乎易茯苓，那傻丫头安全了。风天逸暗想,面色不改。  
监牢内此时只能听见白庭君愈来愈粗重的呼吸声，他微弓着背似乎在极力忍耐痛苦。眼中褪去的浓重血色重新弥漫上整个眼球。一双漆黑的眼眸此时幽暗到深不见底。  
风天逸冷哼一声。白庭君这个样子正是他想要的，他如今这幅人不人鬼不鬼的模样分明就是堕入了邪道。对付妖魔，首要便是杀之。若杀不成，便激之。让他被心中怨孽包围，自寻死路。  
从骨髓深处蔓延至四肢百骸的剧痛，白庭君觉得自己整个人一会儿像是被架在火上灼烧，一会儿又似是被扔进极寒之地。头部痛如针扎，脑中闪过一些从没有过的片段。他似乎是在云中，身影藏在丛云深处，亲眼目睹一个美丽的女人和一个凡间男人如何相知相许。  
那个女人本该是他的妻子！  
白庭君胸中充满怒气，可他却只能当做什么也没看到过，支开随行侍从。  
他深爱的人为了那个凡人不愿再回天上，甚至愿意放弃她与生俱来的全部。  
他无法再忍耐，于是他诱使那个凡人做了一对不属于人类的羽翅，让他一步一步登上九天。  
人类不被允许触碰天界，他夺回了自己的妻子，将那个可恶的凡人打入地狱。  
刀山火海，那个凡人的身躯被无数次撕裂，无数次重聚。  
烙刑柱前，他捏着那个凡人的下颌森然问：“片羽，你知罪吗？”  
回答他的是一口全是血的唾沫。  
“卑鄙小人！”  
“哼，看来你还有力气嘴硬啊。”他抹去脸上的唾沫，侧头在片羽耳边轻声道：“你不是想和韶舞相守嘛，本座就放了你。”修长的手指在片羽耳后流连不去，末了张口用牙咬住片羽耳后那层薄薄皮肉，一用力便鲜血直流。  
牙齿用力到嵌进皮肉里，片羽极力撇开头却被钳住下颌动弹不得。  
将伤口周围的血舔净，他清楚感觉到片羽的身体在微微颤抖。他笑了，不知为何。  
耳后的伤口很快结痂脱落，留下伤痕却是血红的花神阳佩形状。  
彼岸花，花开不见叶。  
韶舞、片羽，你们相守啊！本座要你们认出彼此的那刻就灰飞烟灭，即使轮回千次万次，依旧循环往复！  
就在那天，片羽力战冥界守卫而死，身上鲜血染红了冥界纯白的彼岸花，韶舞前来冥界见片羽最后一面，最后在片羽身边神识湮灭。  
同一天，天界高高在上的大祭司因堕入魔道被处以斩首之刑，判其命格寡亲缘情缘，永堕轮回。  
涌入脑中的记忆霎时消失不见，如深海涌出一片海浪瞬间又归于寂静。白庭君只记得，他在找的那个人，要报复的那个人耳后有花神阳佩的印记。  
站起身，迎着风天逸嘲讽又带着一丝疑惑的眼神。  
他缓缓道：“你与苓儿相恋，苓儿是星流花神转世，你与她在一起只会害了她。”  
他怎么知道？！风天逸心下一惊，可脸上还是看不出任何表情。  
“只要毁了你，你就对苓儿构不成任何威胁！”抬手扳过风天逸的脸，果不其然在他耳后看到花神阳佩的印记。  
“不枉我费心那么久，片羽！”  
！！！风天逸睁大眼瞪着白庭君。下一刻他感受到一阵疼痛，牙齿陷进肉里，狠毒到似是要把他的肉咬下来。  
阳佩印记的地方重新流出血，伤口很深，血水顺着脖子流入衣襟。耳后湿润的舌头顺着血痕移到脖子，风天逸皱着眉，脸上全是厌恶。白庭君用牙咬着他的颈项，不到沁血绝不松开。他感觉自己可能随时会被割断脖子，他被一只手按住头后脑勺紧紧抵着刑架，修长的脖颈全部暴露于人前。  
白庭君张口含住风天逸的喉结，用牙轻咬。那种骨头被压迫的错觉，风天逸紧紧咬住牙才止住即将出口的痛呼。他抬起一条腿狠狠踢向白庭君，却被后者先一步制住膝盖，一条长腿就势插进他双腿之间。  
炙热的双唇从脖子渐渐移到下颌，舔舐着细白下巴上被手指大力捏住后所留下的淤青。  
从未有过的屈辱让风天逸怒火中烧。对白庭君，他从没放在眼里，如今被囚人下，他能够忍下任何严刑拷打，甚至要了他的命！可他决不能忍受这种被当做女人一般戏弄的折辱！  
“白庭君！是男人就给个痛快！”他大力扭过头，从口中挤出这句话，胸膛急速起伏。  
“就这点你就受不了了？”白庭君冷笑。“我不要你的命，我只要你求生不得，求死不能！”  
“我是不是男人，你自己试试不就知道了。”说罢用手扳过风天逸的头，薄唇狠狠覆上那张只会吐出刻薄话语的苍白双唇。  
男人的唇不似女人的饱满柔软，风天逸亲过不少人，可还从没有像今次这样宛如受刑一般。那不是亲吻，是烙铁印了上来。炙热，不带一丝情爱，只有无尽的报复。碾磨舔舐，只是为了把他撕的粉碎。  
眼角余光看到风天逸皱着眉极力忍耐，白庭君眼神暗了暗。风天逸紧闭着牙关，抵抗拒绝再明显不过。他明明是阶下之囚，还有什么资本敢跟他站在同一处！  
张嘴咬上丰润的下唇，血腥味弥漫了整个口腔。趁风天逸吃痛之时，灵活湿润的舌头强硬撬开牙关，探了进去。  
不带一丝怜惜，一切目的只是攻城略地。  
舌面扫过两排整齐的银齿，接着勾起舌尖摩挲着敏感的上颚。  
“唔……”一声极轻的呜咽从风天逸嘴中泄出。  
白庭君勾起唇角，一只手缓缓移到风天逸脖子上，五指用力掐住他的脖子。只见风天逸原本苍白的一张脸立时因缺氧变得通红，可白庭君丝毫不见放手的意思，他慢慢用力，耳边几乎能听到脆弱颈骨的哀鸣。  
灵舌丝毫不放过缺氧而变得有些僵直的舌头，他缠住他的，甚至更深的探入舌在颚垂上游离。  
来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滑下去，风天逸眼前变得一片昏暗，意识即将中断。他知道自己快死了，虽然他早知道自己此次来霜城凶多吉少，可从没想过自己有一天居然会是因为这种不齿的死法而难看的死去。  
他快要杀了他了，只需再用一点点力！风天逸已经不动了，白庭君想。  
这时监牢外传来：“陛下。”  
他立刻松开，转头哑着声音问：“何事？”  
侍卫没听出人皇声音中隐含的怒火，恭敬道：“南羽都传来书信，说是让陛下把羽皇交出去。”  
“羽皇早就离开霜城，还交什么交！”  
“陛下……”  
“滚！”他大喝一声。  
门外侍从唯唯诺诺退下。  
白庭君转过来看到风天逸头歪在一边靠着手臂急速喘气。  
“杀了我……否则本皇绝对会让你后悔！”威胁的话因气力不足失了原有效果。  
“你这算是请求？”白庭君好整以暇的看着狼狈不堪的风天逸。  
吻的红肿的唇，苍白的脸上还残留着一抹缺氧的嫣红，蓝色眼瞳凝着水汽透着丝丝魅惑。修长脖颈上全是他刚刚留下的牙印，还有……散开的前襟。  
高凸精致的锁骨绝对是少见的美景。  
“就凭你如今这模样，有什么资格跟朕谈条件？”白庭君低声道，倾下身轻轻吻上风天逸的唇角。  
“这里不是说话的地方。”他道。  
拿出一根鞭子，金玉护盘，内含软铁。  
风天逸眼里有了一丝波动。  
“这本是你的东西。”白庭君扬扬手中的东西，点住风天逸双肩穴道将他从刑架上放了下来，用金玉鞭狠狠捆住他被镣铐磨得血肉模糊的双腕。  
“有一个更好的地方，适合你。”  
“你！混账！”  
风天逸恶狠狠瞪着白庭君面无表情的一张脸。脑后遭受重击，他眼前一黑便晕了过去。  
【四】  
守卫重华宫的侍卫惊奇发现他们自登基以来就没临幸过后宫甚至可以说得上清心寡欲的君王今天居然抱了一个人回宫。  
那一定是一位难得的美人。即使那人全身罩在金丝镶边的披风里，可从那人无意溜出的发丝，纤细如云丝，浓黑如夜幕。  
他们看到君王一声不吭踏进殿门内，朱红雕花的门从里缓缓合上，里面隐隐约约传来几声异样的喘息。  
“陛下！”侍从就要进来护驾，又碍于君王早有命令，无召令不许踏入重华宫半步。  
“滚远点！”殿内传来一声断喝，藏着怒气和极难察觉的情欲。  
殿门关上的那一瞬，白庭君再也维持不了他脸上的面具。那是比戴在脸上遮住他被毁掉半张脸还要更深的面具。  
他在人前或淡漠或暴虐的眼神全部融成了难以言喻的兴奋。一种即将施展报复的快感，一种快要毁掉一个人时那种自心底油然而生的喜悦。  
他的呼吸炽烈灼热，几乎可以将自己烧灼成灰烬。  
他看着风天逸的眼神从最初始的憎恨厌恶渐渐转变成另一种让人捉摸不透的神情。属于那个存在于传说中恨到扭曲的大祭司，也属于被背叛折磨过后变得残忍嗜杀的白庭君。  
脑中远古的片段又在回溯，扰乱他的记忆。白庭君一时竟分不清楚他究竟是白庭君，还是那个大祭司。  
将人狠狠抵在门上，他终于忍不住吻上那双丰润的唇。含住圆润唇珠，闭上眼他甚至能想象风天逸亲吻易茯苓时是怎样一种情态。  
一定是那种捧着易碎的琉璃，小心翼翼，充满爱怜的吻。而不是这样，只想杀了他，张开嘴故意引诱让他伸舌进去然后用利齿狠狠咬下只想咬断他的舌头。  
疼痛合着血腥味一起传到头皮，他痛的皱眉，可他丝毫不愿放过，像饥饿的孤狼固守着好不容易得到的食物，秃鹫叼食美味的肉。执着纠缠，他要将属于他的通通讨回来！不管是他们之间的吻，亦或是其他更叛道，避于人前的事。  
白庭君故意把风天逸送给易茯苓的天空草项链戴在风天逸脖子上，他要让骄傲的羽皇带着他跟易茯苓的定情之物，让风天逸清醒意识他就是砧板上的鱼。  
他不断在风天逸耳边提醒，不断深情呼唤易茯苓的名字。催眠自己，同时也让风天逸备受煎熬。  
“苓儿……”  
风天逸浑身一颤，脖子上一阵冰凉触感。白庭君一边搅动他的唇舌，一边把项链戴在他脖子上。  
修长的手指缓缓抚摸着白皙颈项上鲜明的指痕，白庭君蒙上一层阴霾的眼神瞬间闪过一丝不易觉察的温柔。  
只失神的刹那间，风天逸竟是冲开了穴道，手持挣开的金玉鞭一鞭挥出快如闪电。  
“你以为你赢了？”拭去嘴角血迹，风天逸冷笑道。当胸一脚狠踹过去，坚硬的鞋底死死抵住白庭君的脖子。  
白庭君此时额角青筋突显，他抬起手抓住那只踩住自己脖子的脚，单手化作铁箍捏住脚脖。  
羽人骨骼轻盈，自然是没有人类骨骼强健。即将濒死下爆发出的力气尽数加之脆弱的脚腕，耳边能听到一声细微骨骼开裂的清脆响声。  
“你杀不了我。”白庭君张嘴做着口型。“只有苓儿能杀了我，你输了。”剩下那只手一张，原本呈放在剑架上的利剑出鞘，自有神识般回到他手中，一道白光闪过。白庭君眨眨眼，温热的血一滴一滴落入他的眼眶里再沿着眼角溢出来。  
看起来格外诡异。  
风天逸微微低下头，雪亮的剑刃斜刺进他的左肩，剑尖从背部穿出。  
他颤抖着，不只是那双漂亮的蓝眸，还有那双丰润的唇。鲜血不断从他口中湍湍溢出，滴到白庭君脸上身上。肩上伤口处白色的布料迅速染红 ，渐渐蔓延开来。  
白庭君抽出剑扔在一旁，风天逸整个人瞬间瘫下来倒在他的怀中。风天逸翁合着唇，却一句话也说出来了。  
只能眼睁睁任白庭君解开他束发的羽冠，一头如墨黑亮的青丝遮住他动人心魄的侧颜。他被扔进柔软的丝织物中，抬眼就能瞧见明黄的帐顶。  
白庭君解开外袍随意扔在地上，用手抬起风天逸尖削的下巴让他看着自己。轻挑淫秽的语言自昔日温厚善良的人族太子口中传出：“朕刚才说错了。”拇指暧昧地摩擦风天逸的唇角，“你可以杀了我，让我死在你身上。”  
风天逸蓦地瞪大眼，苍白毫无血色的脸上，遭受莫大羞辱脸色变得十分难看。  
他被压在床上，受伤的那边手被压在身下，右手与白庭君五指被迫紧紧相扣。  
羽族华美的服饰被一只灵活的手剥离，左肩伤口处布料离去撕裂血肉。  
他们都狼狈不堪，伤痕累累。  
风天逸已经痛的动不了了，意识一阵阵模糊，眼前发黑。  
他隐约看见白庭君低下头轻吻着他的脸，顺着似巧匠精雕细琢的脸部线条向下，沿着布满淤青的优美颈项到达精致的锁骨。  
他的吻不带一丝怜惜，是野兽进食前最后一次嗅着猎物的气息，嘴唇炙热留下的却是一片刺骨寒意。  
白庭君抬起眼帘看了眼风天逸，后者一动不动，如果不是能感觉到温度的躯体，白庭君几乎以为他已死了。  
当然，那么重的伤，他此刻还活着已经算是万幸。  
不过，他是不会让他死，在他完全失去复仇兴趣之前。  
张嘴含住眼前嫩红的乳珠，用舌卷住轻轻吮吸舔舐。满意感觉到身下的人突然挺了单薄的胸膛，嘴里流出一丝呜咽。白庭君笑了笑，一只手放上被冷落的另一边，捻起捏住向外扯了扯，接着缓缓揉搓起来。  
舌尖逗弄着逐渐坚硬挺立的乳珠，他听到风天逸从嘴中挤出的破碎的话：“白庭君……你不杀了我，一定会后悔……啊……”  
白庭君没有回答，只尽心做此刻他最为感兴趣的事。  
“给我个痛快……别做这些……唔嗯……下三滥…你唔…”风天逸用没有受伤的那边肩膀撑着自己往后移，哪知白庭君此时翻身直接靠在床头架起他的双肩让他分开腿坐在他的腿上。  
身体接触到一个滚烫且坚硬的东西。  
只要是男人，不用猜也知道那是什么东西。炙热肮脏带着丑陋的欲望。  
他的手被执起，修长好看的手指被含进温热的口腔，湿滑的舌尖细细舔过指节，扫过指缝。就连手掌纹路也被一一舔舐。白庭君嘴角凝着一丝笑，带着轻佻。他撩开他的衣袖，顺着血肉模糊的手腕一路轻吻上去，最后落在左肩伤口上。那里只要一动就会流血，舌尖插进伤口里，沾出一点血送到风天逸嘴里轻声问：“你自己的味道怎么样？”  
得到的是愈加憎恨的眼神，让那双犀利美丽的眼睛都染上阴影。  
他拉着风天逸的手伸进自己底裤内，用那双属于贵族精心保养过的手，握住他身下坚硬如铁的东西缓缓撸动。  
那东西粗大的一只手好像握不住，滚烫如烙铁。铃口流出的液体弄脏了手指，白庭君撬开风天逸的嘴让他把手指含进去，一股腥味在口腔中蔓延。他被按住头，眼前是明黄的布料，下一秒一只修长的手拉下裤带，粗大的硬物弹跳出来直直打在风天逸脸上。  
圆润柱头抵上紧闭的双唇，人族皇帝见羽皇没有任何乖乖张嘴的意思，脸上浮起一抹残忍的笑。用手掐住羽皇的脖子，一如前几次那样逼迫他张嘴，肉棒挺了进去，碰到软舌触到咽部激起风天逸反射性一阵干呕，咽部剧烈的收缩按压着柱头，从性器传来的快感迅速游遍全身。  
他含着他的东西，脸上眼里全是数不尽的屈辱。可静如死水的眼神深处依旧隐隐燃烧着火焰。  
白庭君比谁都清楚，风天逸就是一头被暂时压制住的猛兽，只要让他抓住机会，他就一定能反咬你直到要了你的命！  
他想要征服这头悍兽，将那人眼中的倔强的光彻底抹去！  
他就像是在看一张残缺的画，苍白的躯体酷刑过后的伤痕历历在目，他看得十分仔细，似乎陶醉其中。明亮的眼神一寸一寸扫过眼前的身体。  
将紫红的柱体从那人口中抽出，听着他大声咳嗽。温热带着剑茧的手掌抚上肌肉紧实却不突兀的背部，顺着羽人鲜明的脊柱线向下，手指在诱人的脊柱沟上往返不去。  
“苓儿见过你诱人的身体吗？”白庭君故意在风天逸耳边低声调笑。  
“我不知道你的身体竟如此淫荡，像娼妇一样一摸就红了。”嫣红的色泽渐渐蔓上这副完美的躯体，处处透着邀人前去品尝的无声诱惑。  
“你以为……所有人都和你一样龌蹉。”风天逸刚说完就哇的一声吐出一口淤血。那一剑不仅刺穿了左肩，还伤了他的肺。每一次呼吸就像一把刀在割着他，眼前昏暗，也许下一秒他就死了。也许他依然清醒的遭受白庭君堪比凌迟的凌辱。  
白庭君并不生气，相反要是风天逸选择顺从那才叫扫兴。“龌蹉？”他笑出声。“看看你这个样子，叉开腿坐在男人身上一副欠操的模样，谁更龌蹉？嗯？”说着手掌一把伸进纯白亵裤，捏住一边浑圆的臀瓣揉搓，咬住风天逸的喉结，将他脆弱的命门掌握在自己手中。勾住亵裤边缘缓缓往下拉。  
下身显露无疑，不管是修长紧实的大腿，微微硬起来形状优美的玉茎，还是雪白双股中那个幽秘的肉穴。  
他突然吻住风天逸，将他的痛呼尽数吞入口中。锢在怀中的羽人肉眼可见的颤抖起来，幽秘的肉穴中一下插进了两根手指，不容侵犯的地方挤进了异物。甚至不顾反对继续向里探进，干燥的肉穴如何能容纳，进出都很困难。可那两根手指非但不退，反而曲起指节故意顶着肉壁摩擦。  
“不……”风天逸甩开白庭君的头，手指紧紧抠住他的肩膀，指甲陷进肉里。额上汗水急速下滑，浑身汗湿跟被水洗过一样。  
他咬牙忍耐道：“出去！”  
大力摇摇头，双膝打颤。“快出去！”  
“出去？你真是这样想的？”白庭君故作无辜，撑开不断收缩的肉穴再放进一根手指在里面划了一圈。  
风天逸猛地后仰起头，整个人一下僵直住，瞳孔放大微张着嘴。  
进入身体的手指似乎是摸到了哪一点，风天逸身体抖如筛糠。五指将手下的锦被撕烂，瘫软的身体如果没有白庭君的支撑一定会如软泥一般滑倒地上。身后肆虐的手指离开，肉穴却在下一秒感到一种软滑的冰凉。灼热的肉壁融化了软膏，化作水从身后流出来，远远看起来如同失禁一般。  
抑制不住的呻吟从口中不断泄出，风天逸用力咬住自己的手阻止却无济于事。挺得笔直的背剧烈颤抖着，湿润的穴口此时被灼热的物体死死抵住碾磨。一双手紧箍着他瘦削的腰，用力将他按了下去。  
身体被一根粗大火烫的楔子劈开狠狠钉入体内。风天逸凄厉地叫出声，撕裂的疼痛剥夺了他其余的感官。身前半硬的器物都疼得软了下去。比之更痛苦的，是人被强行破开，娇嫩的地方被迫容纳不属于他的东西。  
不带丝毫停息，那个东西进来就开始粗暴的律动，散发着浓重的情欲。  
怀中的人不断颤抖着，大腿肌肉紧紧绷在一起，身下被紧缩的内壁绞的死紧，每移动一分一股奇异的电流就直冲脑仁，令他爽的头皮发麻。白庭君额上全是汗，他用手轻抚着风天逸汗湿的背，不断撩拨这具身上的敏感点。舌头不费丝毫丝毫力气撬开打颤的牙关，揪住躲闪的舌头不放。  
“唔……”湿热的鼻息喷在脸上，风天逸感觉全身痛的厉害，分不清是肩上的伤还是下身的痛还是心里的屈辱。他被压在白庭君身下，双腿被摁的更开，插在体内的肉棒每次退到穴口带出融化的软膏和透明的肠液，接着再用力撞进去。两人下身撞在一起发出淫糜的水声。  
粗壮的柱体每次插进来都能进到不可思议的深度，摩擦着极度敏感的内壁，让高热的肉壁变得更为火热，缠住贪婪的肉棒不放。  
白庭君抓住风天逸的大腿不放，强硬的让他勾住自己的腰，一下一下用力操他。  
风天逸侧着头，眼神时而清明时而模糊，下身有力的撞击让呻吟破碎在喉咙里。眼角潮红，被干的太狠时微张着唇隐约露出一点鲜红的舌尖。长腿在背叛自己的意识，牵动身上的人腰部用力挺进更深，毫不温柔的操弄他。他的内心极度痛苦，被仇敌强压着上床，可身体却违背意愿，浪荡的起了反应。  
肉棒每次进去身体，他感受到的痛苦越来越少，相反是更加剧烈的快感。内壁不断收缩按压描绘肉棒的形状，坚硬柱体上冒着一根根青筋，穴口向里缩着不让粗壮灼热的性器离开。身前的玉茎涨的通红，不断溢出水来，即将释放的同时被死死捏住。他痛到皱眉，感觉自己整个人就要炸开一般。那个人挑了系床帐的带子系住挺立的玉茎，不许他射出来。  
“不……”风天逸痛苦的哀嚎，凝聚在眼中的泪终于落了下来。他伸手抓住白庭君的手臂，用不成调的气音道：“放开……放开……”  
“放开？”白庭君好整以暇的拍了拍他的脸，用舌尖卷住他脸上晶莹的泪，戏谑说：“总要拿东西来交换才是。”  
白庭君让风天逸跪趴在床上，然后风天逸自己握住他的肉棒塞进已被操开的肉穴。软下来的肉壁轻而易举的接纳再次侵入的异物，丝绸般的触感包裹住。风天逸的手被白庭君拉起来按在自己平坦的小腹上，他能够清楚的感觉到柱头顶着肉壁在腹部形成凸起。  
“你就连唯一的身体都是我的，还能拿什么来交换！”咬牙切齿地说着，突然白庭君把脸埋在风天逸颈窝处轻啄着，俯下身紧抱住那具布满情欲热潮的身体，两人的身体贴合如此紧密。就在白庭君即将射精的瞬间，他扯开绑住风天逸玉茎的带子，用力几下生生将风天逸干射出来。加快身下的速度，扳开雪白的双臀将自己更深的挤了进去，两颗鼓鼓的囊袋收缩着，操的熟烂的肉穴感受到肉棒抖动起来。  
风天逸知道这是要干什么，可他被锁在白庭君身下无法移动分毫。体内只感受到一股高热的液体从柱头射出来，溢满了整个肉穴。  
脑中一片空白，只剩身体还在高潮的余韵中回味。耳边是白庭君粗重的喘息，他缓缓移动着退了出来，饱受折磨的肉穴一时无法合上，留在里面的精液从穴口溢出来，顺着磨的殷红的大腿内侧流下来。  
风天逸弓着身子，不断喘着气，突然闷咳了几声，一口腥甜溅满了明黄的床帐。  
“是我输了。”他道。身体无力的向后倒去，直接滚到冰凉的地上，张开嘴无声的笑出来。  
紧闭的殿门外突然传来熟悉的人声，风天逸猛地抬头紧盯着门的方向，是易茯苓。她听宫人说白庭君私下关押了羽皇，她是来求情的。  
朱红的殿门被推开，易茯苓进来整个人当场愣在原地。  
狼藉的地面到处都是散乱的衣物，靠近龙床的幔帐被全部放了下来，遮挡住里面的一切景象。室内弥漫着一股浓郁的男性麝香味和情欲气息。  
明眼人都知道这里刚刚发生过什么事。  
“庭君哥哥……”  
“苓儿。”回答她的人声线压抑沙哑，似乎在极力忍耐冲动。他的怀里似乎抱了一个人，修长的手指在那人的安静俊美的侧颜流连。  
“你来干什么？”白庭君道，声音还是那样温柔只是隐含几丝不耐。  
“我来是为了……”易茯苓不知道该如何开口。  
“你回去吧。”白庭君打断她的话，不容置疑道：“我待会去找你。”  
易茯苓默默退出寝殿，白庭君低下头对怀中人道：“你是不是该谢谢我。”没人你爱的女人看到自己如此难看的一面。  
回答他的是无边寂静。  
完.


	2. 佛X孙悟空

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑泥文 有肉渣 不喜勿入

【上】  
凡人求仙问道，最想求的就是长生不老，然三界之中凡为生灵皆有寿元定数，牲畜最短，仙神最长。  
漫长的寿命让高居九天的仙神几乎已经忘了自己其实并不是真正不死之身，直到有一天发现自己的年华如凡人一般渐渐老去，内心才会生出一种惶恐。  
仙神毕竟是仙神，对于寿元的延长总有许多办法，所以才会有蟠桃园的仙桃，老君的仙丹，五庄观的人生果。但这些仅仅治标不治本。  
想要真正脱离轮回，就必须要拥有灵蕴。  
灵蕴说来简单，世间万物，有灵蕴的不出其一。佛道两界寻了几十万年也一无所获。  
既然有灵蕴的传说存在就必然会有特例。  
孙悟空超脱三界之外不在五行之中，虽也有寿元，自身却不会被定数所锢。  
他身负灵蕴，若是得到他体内的一点灵蕴就能延寿万年，修为大增。  
常言道佛道不两立，当然这句话说得是很久以前的了。佛界和天庭如今相处和乐，融洽到天界在完全不知情的情况下竟然主动把身负灵蕴的孙悟空交给佛界。  
孙悟空是个大麻烦，佛界肯收了他自然是最好。天界还在打自己的如意算盘，殊不知那如来佛祖惯常的微笑隐藏一丝深意。  
五行山下，大闹天宫威风凛凛的齐天大圣如今也不过是一只落魄的猴子，那被压在五行山下已经整整三百年有余，当初那如来使诈困他自由，大圣不服，即便佛偈铁索加身仍昂首指天叫骂不止。  
终有一天，他会自由，待他出去之日，定要屠尽这漫天神佛，让这虚伪天再也遮不住他的眼，困不了他的身。  
五行山下石窟之中，大圣双膝陷跪于地，双臂被玄铁锁链吊起，脖子上栓的铁环如同狗的项圈，无比刺眼。  
可不就是只落水狗嘛，他不再叫骂，低垂着头不知是睡是醒，金棕的毫毛杂乱无章，身上的衣服褴褛不堪。  
“孙悟空……孙悟空……”  
杳杳佛音传来，大圣一动不动，充耳不闻。  
“孙悟空。”  
大圣觉得烦了，头也没抬道：“叫你爷爷作甚，滚！”  
“你这泼猴，三百年已过，仍是没磨平你的性子。”  
“待俺老孙出去，定要宰了你这老秃驴，挖心刨肚，碎尸万段……”  
“等你有能耐出得了五指山再叫嚣也不迟。”那佛音丝毫不恼继续缓缓道：“你生为灵猴，性喜自由，老衲可为你指条路。”说着大圣的头顶突然投下一束光亮，习惯了黑暗的眼睛受不得忽来的强光刺激，泪水禁不住泛起眼眶，孙悟空寻光抬头，瞧见头顶出现一方不大不小的窟窿，那窟窿上正罩着一株五色金莲。  
“你只要摘下那朵五色金莲，压制你法力佛偈自然破除，你可得自由。”  
“哼，如来老儿，你能那么好心要还老孙自由？”孙悟空冷笑不止。  
“若是你愿意归顺我佛，做我灵山的护法大神，老衲即刻放你出山。”  
“休想！”大圣双拳紧握，双膝挪动硬撑似要起身，“俺老孙被你们这群虚伪的仙佛骗了一次又一次，难道还会再上第三次当？这小小的禁制……”他每起一点，绑住四肢脖颈的玄铁链都被扯得不停作响，洞石碎裂下落，他蓦地仰首，火眼金睛锐利的目光尖刀般投射出去，要穿破那朵五色金莲。“老孙就破给你看！”  
他腾升跃起，扯断了束缚住他的铁索，身体鲜血淋漓洋洒下来，可他不在乎，他离洞顶近了，更近了，他的手差一点就能够住那朵莲花，然后——  
山洞之中墙壁上蜿蜒攀爬的藤条忽然得了灵识一般疯长，肆意摇摆拴住他的一条腿，就在他即将摘下那朵莲花的一霎将他用力拉了下来摔在地上。那藤条变作粗糙的长鞭从四面八方而来不断鞭打他。  
孙悟空在八卦炉中炼得身如玄铁刀枪不入，就连神兵都很少能伤他身，偏这藤条跟腕上如来施加的法力禁制一样专克他，那一鞭一鞭下来，大圣的自愈能力再强也被打的痛号不止滚在地面翻来覆去。  
猴子牙齿浸血，额头抵住地面喉间发出低吼，指节深掐进地里指甲崩断裂开。种种耻辱必会铭记心间，只要我能出去，我能出去……定要……定要……“捅破这天！踏碎这地！”大圣仰身大吼一声扑倒在地，血迹从他身周各处蔓延开来，褴褛的衣衫染成深红，毫毛结上血块。  
奄奄一息的猴子，额间几不可见的闪过一抹金光。  
“嗯？”灵蕴？！平直的佛音染上些许疑问，昏暗的洞穴中倏地出现大盛佛光，祥云中缓缓出现一个人影。来人身披金色袈裟，流光溢彩，面含悲悯，唇角微笑不入眼底。  
如来佛祖。  
如来伸出手在空中一划，大圣眉心跟着闪出些微光亮，如来沉吟，的确是灵蕴。  
佛界若想流传的更远更广，不仅要更多的信徒，也要众佛之尊拥有大无边的法力。  
法力的界限有多大，开天辟地如盘古，补天的女娲也不得而知。可他们虽然神隐，却留下了好东西。  
源自于盘古的血肉，女娲补天所遗留的五彩石，竟如传言一般拥有灵蕴。  
这猴儿，当着是个不可多得的宝贝。  
如来的眼神讳莫难测，明明暗暗，只有脸上微笑愈发冷漠森意。  
【下】  
佛祖要孙悟空皈依我佛，秉性低劣的石猴心不死，那晶亮的双眼永远直直望着洞口那朵五彩金莲。他从不曾放弃，五行山外的世界才是真正的属于他的自由。  
猴子不会皈依，就算是藤条再鞭打他上前万次，困他百年千万万年，他也不会说出一句求饶的话。  
他被像条狗一样压在地上，头顶就是罩了金莲的洞顶，遭受折辱，尊严践没尘埃，眼中亦不会显现绝望。  
只要我的心不死，我就还是那个捅破天庭誓灭神佛的齐天大圣。  
水声渐渐变作黏腻，大圣咬牙回头，澄澈大眼揉碎了星海飘满了桃花，却凝满讥讽憎恶。黑眸倒映中的悲悯僧人，冷漠的脸皮囊下的虚伪不作遮掩。佛说要教他皈依，对于他这种品行顽劣不思悔改的猢狲唯有用大欲天来教导洗涤他深重罪孽。  
“你佛门讲究清规戒律，如今你又是犯了几戒……哈……哈哈……”大圣毓秀俊颜有些扭曲，下唇被他自己犬齿咬得鲜血淋漓格外妖艳。他不会闭眼，即便是再多次，他的目光投向的是洞顶，回过头瞪向故作慈悲的佛。  
“色即是空，空即是色。”高高在上的佛淡淡道，动作愈加粗暴，他给猴子讲毗那夜迦的故事，言道以欲制欲，才能注入佛智，观自身罪孽，才能超脱入佛境。  
胡言乱语，胡说八道！荒谬！荒谬！  
大圣遭那佛强行化去了猴身，以人形坐在佛的怀中，长腿圈住佛的腰，赤裸身体紧紧相贴，两手被那佛捉住强捏做法印。耳边是佛念经的低语，大圣在颠簸起伏动作中大笑着，声音几乎嘶哑。  
“不过是伪君子之言，妄称佛。”  
他勾起冷笑着攀近佛的耳际，轻声一字一句道：“我不做神、不做佛、不做鬼。给老子记住，老子是——孙！悟！空！”  
佛一直压抑的欲喷薄而出，垂下眼帘看向怀中满身热汗颤抖不止的猴儿轻叹。用这法子想要吸取灵蕴终究功亏于溃，反而治愈了泼猴的几分内伤，想要夺得灵蕴，要想别的法子了。  
正好，吾有大乘真经想要传去东方，而金蝉子受罚下界轮回已有六世，再等上两百年吧，两百年对于仙佛而言，不过弹指一挥间。  
完


End file.
